New Interest
by AStolenRelic
Summary: Jotun!Loki and Thor. (NOT RELATED OR EVER WAS BROTHERS.) Thorki.
1. Decision

Loki sighed deeply, trying to ignore his father that scowling him. He wore light pale green garment that keeping his private area hidden. He wore gold jewels that dangled from his neck, green and yellow pearls design. He groaned, pretending his father isn't there.

"Ok I get it!" He said with a small hiss in his tone. Growing annoyed by his father. He quickly left the area before he could be scowled by his shouting. Heading away from the sanctaury of the place he lives, following the familiar paths before reaching to a large cave. Smiling, only place he can think, to be alone without his father or brothers bugging him. He was smallest, the runt, his father didn't understand why he was like this but cared and protected him even more than ever.

It was difficult to grasp for his father that he wanted his own life. Yes he was small and vulnerable looking but he wasn't, they would be unwise to think he is weak. He good with magic, afterall his father only finds the best tutors from any realm. Sitting down only a chair, everything made of ice cause this realm doesn't require furnitures, they would break and fall apart her. Sighing, brushing his hand over the papers on the table. He needed to get out of this place. To another realm and knows which one. He wanted to go Asgard, curious of the wonders there, hearing rumors and tales there.

Looking through the papers and books before finding a spell. This can work. He closed his eyes and spoke out the spell in another tongue. He felt a tight tug in his gut before vanishing and appearing in a field. He panted heavily, opening his eyes which he sees lots of green and trees! Excitement build up in his chest. This was exciting! He crouches down, feeling his hand through the blades of grass. He lays himself down onto the grass and smiles, looking up at the sky. Soft cotton candy like clouds moved across the sky. Tears springed on his eyes, before jumping up to his feet and just danced him in the air, spreading out his arms, spinning himself around before letting himself collapse onto his back with a light 'uff'.

This is the best. This is wonderful. He heard something, looking up to see a four legged creature. A horse, the creatures he read in the books in his free time. Pushing himself up, walking over it to carefully. He held his hand out to it. "It's ok I won't hurt you." He said in a soft soothing tone. The horse stared at him with his brown curious eyes, leaning his large head forward curiously. "Your curious too, like me." He smiles, touching his face gently and stroked the soft fur gently. He smiles, kissing the horse's forehead, hugging his head gently. He suddenly stiffens to hear voices in the distance.

He didn't want to be caught, moving away but would be to late. He stops before waving his hand and transformed himself into a light grey colored horse with black mane and green colored eyes. He stumbles on his face, his eyes widen with confusion. He turned his head, seeing three figures, one with golden hair with wide shoulder, muscular, holding a hammer, and wears a red cape. He tilts his head, such odd taste in attire. There was a female with dark brown hair, pale skin, wearing leather and metal tight armor, seeming to stick closer the blonde one. The other was big and bulky, looks like he eats to much, to much his demise, it was true. Such odd being.

They were on horse back, all saddle up and being ridden. Moving a little closer to hear what they are saying.

"We should catch one or two more, definately get you a new horse, yours getting to the age to be retired." Sif explains to Thor with firm yet soft melodic voice.

"Very well then, but want a strong healthy one. Something unique." He said, looking around the field, three horses but one of the three caught his attention. The light grey horse with black mane and green colored eyes. He never seen such color horse like this, normally wound find dark colored horse or light brown but never this. He made his decision on what he wants. He wanted that one. "That one." He said, taking out his ropes to catch this horse. Others grabbed their rope. Thor kicked his horse side before getting it go towards the light grey horse.

Loki eyes widen when the blonde one suddenly went towards him, fear took him. He didn't understand at all but he was scared. His father was right, he shouldn't have gone here. He barely know about this place or Asgardian behavior. He turned around and kicked his feet, runnng forward. His hooves pounding into the ground, his tail wavering in the air behind him. His nostrils flare, taking in heavy deep breathes to keep his nlood oxygenated. His ears rotated back, hearing them behind him. Them shouting this going to be the best chase ever.

Loki continued to run, across the large massive field, trying to go towards the trees. He saw something brown move in front of him, trying to turn but felt something thick and fabric like around his neck. A rope. He neighed out loudly in a cry before trying to keep moving forward but pulling against his neck and fell onto the ground. He felt pain against his side before getting up. He charged at Thor, hooves pounding against the ground. Another rope wrapped arond his neck which pulled him in the opposite direction. He grimaced, before another rope. He kicked and bucked, trying to get them to let go.

He continued to fight but started to get exhausted, finally stopping and just standing there. His legs trembling under him, panting heavily, his eyes wide with terror. Should he shift? He was afraid they might kill him if he does. His heart pounding in his chest. He watched the blonde get off, getting the rope secure on the other horse. He saw him walk closer to him, his ears pinned back.

"There there, calm down. Not going to hurt you. Such a beautiful majestic, unique, beast you are, strong and fast." He said softly, stopping in front of the light grey horse, that was Loki. He reached forward carefully, which seeing not move and just stare at him. He touched his hand on head gently. "See?" He reassures, trying to calm down the panic horse. Stroking the fur gently, giving him a reassuring smile.

Loki would do something but he was tired and had no will to fight anymore, letting the blonde pet him. He felt him remove the ropes, hesitant of course, before letting the ropes fall on the ground. Hearing him murmur soft words, which part of him wants to buck and beat this guy down but ignored it. He felt something placed around his head, throwing his head up in reaction, snorting before hearing make sushing sounds and speak calmly to him. Eventually he calmed down, feeling a lead rope latch to the loop under his head. Hearing him make clicking noise and pull. Confused at first before realizing what he wanted. He hesitatated before moving forward after him.

He kept his head down mostly, being taken to who knows where. He looked up after an hour, seeing gold castiel and just everything beautiful. His eyes sparkled with curiosity before forcing his legs to move faster, somewhat going ahead of Thor but kept pace wouldn't be pulled by the rope. He looks at it before stopping for a moment just staring at it. So beautiful. "What gotten into you?" Thor said, which made Loki jerk his head and blinks before following him. He was taken to the stables. Which they got off, he was pulled inside. Confused. He was placed onto a stall and have the rope removed before he closed the door. Looking around, he was stuck here.

"Get some rest, today was a exhausting day." Thor told him, patting him on the nose before leaving to unsaddle the other horse and get them in their stalls.

Loki looked at the hay before moved over to it. He bend his knees before laying himself down. Laying his head down and closed his eyes letting sleep take over him. Exhausted really.


	2. Curiosity

Loki lifted his head up, just waking up from the long sleep. His ears rotating on his head, confused of where he is before realizing. He pushed himself up to his feet, shaking his head to get some hay off of his mane. Moving to the door of the stall, his tail flicking side to side to get the flies off. Ugh, flies. He leans his head over his stall door, seeing the latch. Using his teeth to pull it open and push it open. Stepping out of the stall, seeing other horses watch him with a surprise look in a way. Wanted to go explore, not stand around all day. He kicked his feet against the ground, running out of the stalls and outside, eyes wide with wonder. He almost ran into someone, someone by the name of Thor, one from yesterday. He suddenly stopped, his hooves stomping on the ground before he was sitting on his rump really. He stares at Thor who stared back in surprise. Pushing himself up right and not on his rump.

"How did you got out of your stall?" Thor asked curiously, petting his nose gently. Grabbing Loki by the loop ring under his head, gently tugging him back towards the stall. Hearing him snort and stomp his feet almost childishly. "Stay put here, I'll be right back." He said, leaving Loki there, getting lead rope, blanket, saddle, and everything need to ride a horse. He placed it on the fence that was a small arena like for horse, to break them and try to ride them. Latching a lead rope to the loop ring and pulled Loki into the arena.

Loki was pulled forward, confused what is going on. His ears perked forward. He stood there, watching Thor curiously. "Alright, we'll be seeing if able to figure it out." He heard Thor told him, confused, seeing him some kind of thing in his hand, a stick thing. Watching Thor before feeling stick poke against his hind leg. He didn't like it, moving his hind legs to the opposite direction of where the stick is poking. For almost two hours, he was just poked in direction that Thor appearently wants him to go and just get used to whatever that Thor wanted. He snorted lightly, being tied to the fence for a moment.

Loki looked towards the castle with curiosity, wishing he can go there and explore but he was stuck being a horse. He felt something warm and fuzzy on his back, trying to look, a blanket. Confused what's going on, he didn't buck or anything but shifted uneasily on his feet. Feeling hands pat his neck and reassuring tone from Thor, calming down. Somehow he trust him...as this form cause afraid he'll get hurt if he goes into his actual form. Feeling something that has some weight placed onto his back. Blinking a few times. Feeling it strapped around under his chest, which he snorted and looks at Thor. He pulled against the lead rope and shifted around, hooves stomping on the ground with irritation. "Hey, calm down, it's ok. I won't hurt you, I promise." Thor tried to calm him down. Loki snorted before calming down.

He stares back at the castle before feeling something trying to place into his mouth, snorting trying to pull away before forced and strapped onto his head. It was a bite, making a light grunting sound, flexing his jaw not used to it at all. Trying his best to ignore the thing in his mouth, looking at the castle before feeling weight pressed down on his left side, which he did his bes to balance himself before feeling a weight on his back. What the hell is going on? He thought to himself, panicking, the lead rope was removed. He ran forward and bucks violently, kicking before managing to throw Thor off of his back, walking around the fence. He snorted and charged at Thor who quickly jumped over the fence. He skid to a stop and glares.

Thor sighed, probably was to soon. He looks at the light grey horse. Standing near the fence with his hand gripping top of the wooden rail. "Hey, it's ok. I told you I won't hurt ya? I know it's not comfortable for you, first time for a horse but trust me. I'll give you some extra apples as reward." Thor explained, how would rewards get this horse to cooperate? Well it worked for his last horse so might as well try it out.

Loki turned his head and stares at him before his stomach growled. Well he was hungry, apples sounds good despite he never had one before. He stood still and looks at Thor, as gesture he'll cooperate. Hearing Thor's footstep walk closer to him before mounted onto his back. For 4 hours, being ridden on around the arena, trying to get used to having the reigns pulled on side or pressed against his neck to make him turn. Feeling sympathy for the horses that being ridden on, probably not a big fan but guess that's just how things are. He was unsaddled and got the bite removed, which he was given 5 apples, which he eat greedily before being placed into his stall.

Loki feet was sore a little by the time got the destination for camp. He was alone with Thor, who was going out hunting for awhile. He was tied to a tree and unsaddled, which was sitting on a fallen log. He sighed lightly, looking to Thor and snorted towards him watching him eat some cooked bird. Trying to find his courage before he shifted into his normal form. Pulling the thing off of his head and drop it on the ground. Fixing his jewels that dangles down on his chest. He moved his foot and snapped a twig which he stood there frozen.

Thor turned to see what his horse was doing but only see a blue figure, a jotun. He got up and grabs his hammer. "What did you do to my horse and why are you here frost giant!?" He demanded, sparks rippling from his hammer.

Loki gulped before speaking. "That horse was me! Shapeshifter...Please don't hurt me, I merely curious of Asgard...my realm is pity and boring. Everything frozen and nothing interesting." He said with a nervous voice. Loki never felt so nervous, he always one confident and scowling at everything that annoyed him or think they are tougher than him. It wasn't like him, but this was Asgard, a new terrain, new place that never been too.

"My horse does not just turn into a jotun." Thor seems not to believe him, taking a step closer wary of him now and not trusting Frost Giant, well this more like a tiny runt version. He watched the Jotun turn into a horse again, his horse, before turned back into the jotun. He frowns unsure how to respond, he cleared his throat. "Still doesn't answer why you here in Asgard when you were banned to your realm." He explains to the jotun before him.

"Yes I know but I was just a baby when it happened, I have done no crime to Asgard. I am innocent. I am merely curious of Asgard, the life that holds here. If you were in my shoes, you would agree." He tried to explain, to be sparred of any form of punishment.

Blonde male glares for a moment before grunting, well Loki didn't do anything wrong to endanger him. He placed his hammer down and sat back down near the camp fire. "Fine, sit down then. I am Thor Odinson." He introduced himself, not smiling or anything form. He was suspicious of Loki and doesn't trust him. He watched Loki come over and sit down nearby. "Who might you be?" He asked him.

Loki looks up, staring at him before speaking. "My name is Loki Laufeyson. My father does not approve that I want my own life, I am tired of my realm...I want to see living things, like grass, trees, other people, then just ice and blue like in my realm." He explains before sighing, laying on his side, tired and wants to sleep. His father clueless that he was gone. He can feel a stare bore into him but ignores Thor.

Thor sighed before deciding to get some sleep as well. Seeing this conversation not going anywhere now that Loki was going to sleep. Laufey's son...the king of Jotunheim. Frowning before closing his eyes and fell asleep where he lays.


	3. Wonder

Loki woke up early, the cool crisp air enveloped around him, sucking in a deep breath. Pushing himself up in a sitting position, brushing his hair back and lets out a deep breath leave his lips. Recollecting his thoughts of what happened last night. He glances around before spotting Thor that was noisily snoring into the grass. Placing his hands on his knees, pushing himself up to his feet. He was hungry, he might as well find something to eat.

Going further into the forest, being careful not to scare any animals away. Walking on the dew covered grass, the moist ground sinking slightly under each step. He spotted a deer in the distance, hiding in the brushes watching it carefully. Sorry majestic creature but he was hungry. Waving his hand before jerking hand to the side sharply hearing the sound of neck snapping from the deer. Approaching forward, grabbing the deer's leg and drag it back to the camping grounds.

Seeing Thor still dead asleep, he gathered some firewood and put it in the middle where the fire used to be before it died last night. He used a bit of magic to start the fire. He looks through Thor's bag for a knife, finding one and went over to the carcass of the deer. He stabbed into the stomach before cutting across to the chest. Some blood got into his hand and stopped. "Oh...jeeze, so gross...eww." He whimpered which he heard a grunt behind him. He focused on trying to slice a bit of meat off to cook it but he felt sick from still blood getting on his hand.

"Loki? What are you doing?" Thor asked, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. He saw blood in Loki's hand, tensing before noticing the dead deer that he was attempting to cut. "You caught that by yourself?" He asked him with a surprised look on his face.

Loki turned his head and looks at Thor with his red colored eyes. "Yes, I was hungry and you were still asleep. So I found a...deer. I read of them and think I can slice a chunk off but I think I am going to be sick." He groaned a little, his stomach churning. He got up, moving away to remove the blood off of his hands before he could throw up or something.

Thor laughed at him, chuckling. "I'll give you points for bravery but you look a bit green-blue at the moment." He joked lightly before going over to the deer and took the knife, slicing a good junk for Loki and himself. "Here." He said handing Loki chunk of meat, good size.

Loki took the meat and found something to poke into the meat and hold it over the fire to cook. Looking to Thor who was doing the same, he was curious, his mind wondering. "What's it like at the castle? It's so big. Do you get lost in the castle sometimes?" He asked him with curiosity, looking down. "Erm sorry...Shouldn't ask question." He said uneasily, he was new to socializing with outside his own realm.

Thor chuckles, accidently getting his food on fire. "Oh!" He said blowing out the fire before could burn the flesh. He looks to Loki and spoke. "It's pretty big, not really, used to when I was younger but I've explored practically every bit of it." He explained. Looking at his food and ate it. Mmm delicious.

Loki nods and smiles lightly. "Oh." He said. eventually his own food done cooking. Bring it to his lips and took a bite out of it, chewing on it. He stares at the ground, focusing on eating his food. He didn't want to answer any more question. He was curious of Thor, he would be home by now but he wanted to know about him. He got up and frowns. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll summon a horse to arrive here soon." He said before placing unfinished food. He had a bad feeling. He vanished and appeared in his cave.

He suddenly yelps when he felt his throat grabbed and lifted up, one of his elder brother. "There you are Loki..where have you been? Father is mad and searching for you for hours." Joulven said with a low grunt.

Loki grunted and kicked his feet at him. "Let go of me Joul! I was just exploring this realm and learning more magic!" He coughs lightly when he squeezed his neck before falling onto his knees when he was released. "You'll see your father immediately." He heard his brother command him. He nods, watching him leave. He rubbed his neck and grunted. He looks at table with all his books and papers. He left the cave, heading to his father's throne room. He entered, looking at his father. "You were looking for me?" He spoke to catch his father's attention.

Laufey turned his eyes, red colored eyes staring at his son. He got up. "Loki! You had me worried!" He said, he moved forward and gently grasp Loki. giving him a hug before letting him go. "I tried looking for you for hours. I thought something bad happened to you. Where have you been?" He asked his son, looking at him.

Loki swallowed before speaking. "I was exploring and practicing my magic further out from my sanctuary of my cave. My apologies." He said with a fake smile on his face. He loved his father but annoying when he so over protective over him.

Laufey narrowed his eyes, knowing his son is lying to him. "I sent guards on the furthest part of Jotunheim, you were no where to be found. Loki, please do not lie to me." He said firmly, fatherly tone.

Loki sighed, feeling that he was going to be caught lying. He shifted on his feet uneasily. "I-I went to Asgard! Wait! Before you get mad of me...It was out of curiosity...I just wanted to feel what the grass feels like and food th-" He was suddenly interrupted by his father's shout.

"You disobeyed me! You could've gotten hurt or killed! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? I don't want to lose you." He said with anger, concern, and slight fear in his tone.

"Father please listen to me, I am fine. You got to belie-" He tried to explained by again, father interrupted him again. "Loki, you are small, only the smallest one in this realm, your vulnerable, your ability is different from us. Go to your room and don't leave till you realize that Asgard is no good for you!" Laufey said firmly. Loki frowns, feeling tears in his eyes before running off to his room hurriedly. He slammed the dolr and went to his bed, laying down and curls up.

He wasn't going to stay here, he was going to escape and get away from here forever.


	4. Escape

Loki needed to get out, away from all this madness. He growled out in frustration. He paced around the room, trapped in his own room spewing out his anger silently. He suddenly stopped right in the middle. He pressed his lips to a thin line before chanting a spell. Feeling the tight tug before appearing in front of the palace entrance. It's been days since he saw Thor but needed to see him. It was important. He wanted to be protected, knowing his father won't get him. Thor was a prince, so was he. He'll...court him and get him to marry him. Father might get mad but seems the only way possible.

Loki strode forward, feeting touching the cool gold floor. He glances at the guards who gave a suspicious look before stopping him. Loki sneered. "Out of my way Aesir, I am prince of Jotunheim and I wish to make a truce." He said confidently. What is he doing? Just turn around and forget it! His other part told him, like an itch in his head. He ignored it and saw the guard warily moved away to let him pass. He strode forward, keeping his head up proudly.

He didn't know where to go exactly, searching around. He avoided the guards much as possible, not wishing to be found by them. Hearing the familiar voice, seeming to talk to himself. He knocks on the door and opens it. "Thor?" He said out in a nervous tone. Hearing stomping towards him before feeling his throat grabbed and pinned against the wall next to the door. "You left me out there without a horse! I had to walk all the way back!" Thor said with a growl.

Loki eyes widen in fear and tried to speak. "Please, let go. I am sorry but my father forbidden my magic till I have escaped. I am growing tired of my father unneeded protection...I want to be in Asgard. Please." He said, putting fake tears in his eyes to hopefully make him let go. He felt release of his throat and rubs his neck. "I want to stay in Asgard, learn about it, and continue my study. I am not your enemy." He explained with a small plea.

Thor stared at Loki with a small frown, furrowing his brows down. "Fine, I'll have to inform my father about this, you two need to discuss this because Jotunm aren't suppose to be allowed here." He said in a calm tone. He sighed, "stay here." He said before he left out of his room heading down to the throne room to speak with his father.

Loki watched him leave, sighing in relief that he sparred him from having to return to Jotun. He walked around the room, stopping infront of the closet and opens it. Lots of armor and capes, he reached out and touched the fabric before closing the closet. He looked towards the hammer and walked over to it. Curious of what it is. He grabs it and tried to lift it but no use. He frowns, putting in more effort into it but no use. He lets go of it and shrugs, walking back to the door.

Guards arrived, two of them. "King Odin wants an audience with you, Immediately." One guard spoke up. Loki nods before walking out of the room, heading to the throne room. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous. Entering the throne room, it was quit huge, His eyes widen in surprise and parted his lips in shock and surprise. Quickly closing his jaws before glancing to Odin. Approaching closer.

"Welcome young Jotun to Asgard. My son explained to me about you, care to further explain your cause here in Asgard?" Odin asked with a firm yet polite tone.

Loki sucked in a deep breath and spoke. "Yes I will. I was born as a Jotun, but I was different, I am small, yes, no one knows why. My abilities and features different from them. I know how to use magic, my father made me learn magic because he very scared I am going to be kidnapped or killed. I grew wary of my realm, I barely get peace without lectures of my father. I've been studying books about Asgard, animals, trees, plants, and everything. Jotun and Asgard had a battle, a war, against each other, took the casket of winters. I am not here to steal anything, that I reassure you. My interest here is peaceful, I wish to learn more about Asgard and your traditions. I was hoping I'll be the one to try to make peace and become your ally while my family blindly hides behind curtains afraid to step forward and accept time for a change." He explained in a calm tone. Hoping his speech was good.

Odin sat there quietly for a long period of time, watching the Jotun and thinking. This was a good idea. "What is your name Jotun?" He asked him.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, a prince." He introduced himself, bowing his head down a little.

"Loki, I will agree to this, seeing you already met my son and had no intention on harm or ideas for treachery. You are welcomed in Asgard. Though, I have one decision to make peace happen, I want you to court my son, Thor. Seeing only way to make peace in Jotun and Asgard." He explained.

Loki smiles, his plans falling into place. "Of course, I can perfectly understand and willing to accept this. It is my honor. Asgard and Jotunheim will have a better brighter future." He reassures. "I do need a place to stay for my private chambers." He asked.

"Ah yes, you may take the chambers right next to Thor's or you may share a room. Thor not aware of this but you shall tell him." He smiles before dismissing him.

Loki smiles, retreating out of the throne room, walking down the hall. Stopping infront of his chambers, entering inside and looking around. Room is perfect. He walks forward and lays down onto the bed. He might as well get some rest. Big day tomorrow, having to tell Thor and court him. He sighed, truly he didn't know what he wants but for certain he wants out of Jotun, he wants change to happen.


	5. Umm Courting?

Loki yawned, forcing his eyes open when the sun shining through the window. Which he felt the warmth from the sun that radiated inside. Closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth before getting himself out of bed. Going to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He grabs a hold of a brush and fixed his hair back, getting the frizzes and knots out of his hair. Fixing the jewelry on his neck. He needs to request on getting some new clothes cause doesn't have much to choice from. He heard a knock on the door, stepping out of the bathroom. "Come in!" He said, sitting himself on the bed fixing his attire before watching the door open to a guard.

"Prince Loki, King Odin invited you to eat breakfast with the family." The guard said in a firm dull tone. Closing the door once that was said.

Loki nods before finishing up fixing his hair. He got up and walks out of the door heading down to the Food Hall. He enters the large room, looking around the large dining room. Oh this was pretty big. Seeing Thor, Frigga, and Odin sitting down. "My apologies for being late." He said with a apologetic smile before walked over, sitting down next to Thor who isn't aware that he'll have to court him.

"It's quite alright Loki, your new to traditions here but you'll get used to them." Odin said with a warm smile on his face.

Frigga looks at Loki. "It's pleasure to meet you, Loki. I'm Frigga. I hope Asgard is hospitalizing and very helpful." She said with a gentle motherly like smile on her face.

"Of course, I appreciate the welcome and help." He said, hearing Thor grunt uneasily beside him. Not seeming to like the idea that Loki is staying. He looks at Thor and gave him a warm smile. "How're you Thor?" He asked, watching everyone dig into their food, which he lightly picked at his food and took only small bites. He wasn't a big eater like they were. The awkward silence that rung in the air. "So anything exciting happening in Asgard?" He popped out a question, trying to make a conversation.

"There's a festival tomorrow and rest of the week celebrating good life Asgard holds. You are welcome to join, plenty of activities to do. There's also a Tournament happening and my son going to be the champion I bet like every year." Frigga said with a warm smile on her face.

Thor grunted and spoke. "Because they keep sending me scrawny little people to fight me." He said with a smirk, chewing on mouthful of bacon before swallowing it down. He looks to Loki. "Do you have any festivals or tournaments back at your realm?" He asked, trying to be polite and not grumpy when he heard Loki will be staying. He was fond of Jotun due to their past.

Loki coughed a little and patted his chest and blinks. "Oh? Kind of, every year, those to old to be warriors or gaurds, which only happens every 2-3 years and only like 3 champions. Though numerous are picked, up to 15 to 20 people competing to show their honor and strength. In my tradition, winner could claim the loser right on the battlefield. It's kind...of ruthless type of tournament." He explained, remembering sneaking to the tournament once when his father forbidden him to watch. Saw the loser get fucked by the winner right there in the field with other people watching. He shook the memory away and focused on them. "Well other than that my realm do not do celebration, we have nothing to celebrate for. Another reason wanted to change...to make Jotun better, to make them good." A smile fluttered onto his lips and red colored eyes looking at them.

"Oh that is an odd tradition but guess Jotun tournaments are different from ours and probably tradition too." Odin explained, eyeing Thor was making a face at Loki while he wasn't looking.

"Yes, it is different." He said with a warm smile before reaching down under the table and grabs Thor's thigh, which he heard hiss silently and glare at him in confusion. He smiles and made a gesture towards the door. "Excuse me. I couldn't much eat anymore, I am practically full. Thank you again, I'll be in my chambers." He said before getting up and going to the door. "Excuse me too." Thor said, getting up and following after Loki.

Once out into the hall and away from Thor's parents ears. He turned to Thor. "I need to speak to you." He said calmly, trying to hide his obvious nervousness. "Yea, I could tell, what is it?" Thor asked, narrowing his eyes a little wary of the Jotun before him. "I spoke with your father yesterday, as you know, though to peace to be made...I need...court you." He said with a frown on his face. He watched Thor's expression, blank, more like processing before seeing the brows furrowed down and eyes narrow, lips curled back slightly in gesture of frustration. "Court me...? You got to be kidding me, a jotun like you going to court me. Father must be mad to decide on this." Thor growled from under his breath.

Loki frowns and flinches, feeling rather insulted but he can understand Thor's frustration. He kept safe spacing between himself and Thor. "I know but it's required, after all your a prince and I am a prince...Jotunheim has no females, everyone looks like a male. So I am sorry..." He said with a frown, looking down at the ground. He heard Thor stomp away growling. Hearing distant thunder from the distant. Did he really screwed up? He sighed, making his way to his chambers and just sit down. Thinking quietly to himself.

This is going to be awhile before he can get Thor's trust and affection from him. Patient is a virtue what he told himself, but for how long?


	6. Figuring out

Loki didn't understand a lot of Asgardian tradition but does his best to learn. Remembering Thor being angry and marching off when he told him that he has to court him. Walking down the hall, his eyes warily looked around. Spotting Sif who seems to glare at him with distaste. His heart fluttered in his chest and hurried off down the hall. Leaving outside the castle and sat the steps, rubbing his hand over his knees. "I wish people liked me." He told himself, looking up at the sky before noticing Odin walking down the stairs before stopped and glanced at him.

"Is everything alright Loki?" He asked with a calm concerned tone, being concerned for his honored guest.

Loki looks towards him and stood. "I do not know, Thor is not very happy about courting with me and I get some hateful glares from his friend." He explained in a calm tone. "I can understand their dislike for me, I am a Jotun, they likely heard stories of jotun being monsters and everything." He said uneasily, a deep sigh leaving him.

"I'll speak to Thor, you are welcomed here anytime, if you need any help please do ask the guard or anyone available to help you." Odin reassures him with a smile before heading off to do his duty.

Loki nods before walking towards the training grounds, hearing swords clashing together, sound of arrows hitting against a target. He stopped at the edge of the training ground, looking around at the individuals before spotting Thor fighting with his friend. Going through the small crowd, to watch Thor fight close up. Thor never used much of a sword, more of a hammer fan but guess for the sake of the training using a sword. Thor yelled out with victor as he manage to knock down his friend and laughs lightly. "Seems I win again!" He said with confident.

Loki smiles and spoke. "Good fight." He complimented Thor, seeing him turn around and glare at him. "What do you want Frosty?" He said with a insult. Loki flinches a little. "Nothing, just congratulating, sorry." He said turning around and hurried away, looking down at the ground. He didn't stop till he got to his room and closed the door. This was hard...how can he court someone that hates him? He took in a deep breath and going over to the bed and sat down.

Thor watched Loki leave in a hurry, placing his sword back in the weapon stand. Grumbling quietly, before looking back to where Loki ran off too. He felt bad for insulting him but courting with Loki? Father must be out of his mind to think he'll court with a Jotun. This must be some sick joke, cause this isn't funny. He didn't like it all. He had a crush on Jane, in love with her, this isn't really fair for him. He grumbles quietly to himself before heading off the training ground to go find Loki and apologize. Despite hating the courting idea, Loki was a guest here and deserve a bit of respect. He knocks on the door, waiting for an answer.

Loki heard the door knocked, he turned and face the door, opening it and looks to see it was Thor. "W-What do you need Thor?" He said uneasily, waiting for another insult to burn into his aching heart. He doesn't feel like home, despite Jotun is, didn't felt he belongs there. So Asgard has to be his new home, his sanctaury.

"Hey, I am sorry for insulting you, just I was angry and you didn't deserve it." He said, rubbing the back of his head, nervous of course. He never one to just apologize to a Jotun but just trying to keep his father trail off of him so he doesn't get lectured.

"It's fine Thor, I can understand your upset with me, not my first choice either. So it's ok, go back to do whatever you were doing." He smiles reassuringly, watching Thor stood there for a second before hearing him grunt and leave. He closed the door and went over to his bed. Laying himself down and just try to get some sleep for the night.


	7. Frustration

Thor swung his arm forward, his sword colliding into his opponent's sword with a metallic clash. Sweat rolled down his temple down to his lower jaw. His lips wet with saliva and sweat, breathing hard out from between his wet lips. Pushing forward to pulling his arm back and swing again, this time sucessfully knocking his opponent back. He cheered in joy, this training helps him escape from everything. Placing his sword in the stand, grabbing a towel and rubs it over his face.

He stil trying to believe his father thinking he is just going to willing court with Loki, no way. He absolutely hate Jotun, refusing to mate or court with them. He huffs silently, tossing the towel onto the rack and walms away bared chest. Heading back into the palace, walking down the large long halls before finding his chamber and went inside. Going to the bathroom connected to his room, looking at himself in the mirror. His golden locks greasy and messy, moist from the sweat. Time for a shower, maybe a bath. Going over to the tub and turns the water on. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothes and tossed them carelessly on the floor.

Stepping into the tub, closing the curtains and turned the shower on. Letting the cold water wash over him, shiver rolling down his spine. Tilting his head up, letting the water wash on his face, letting the heat go away and let the cold water replace the heat. Closing his eyes, trying to think being married to that...Jotun. Ugh, so wrong, so not the Asgardian tradition and his father breaking it. Grabbing the shampoo and lathered it through his hair, putting his head under the water and let the water wash away the shampoo. Running his hand through his hair, making sure to get all the shampoo off. Turning the water off, opening the curtain and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Three knocks banged on the door, raising a brow, getting out of the bathroom and opens the door to his room. "Ye- Oh it's you. what do you want?" He narrowed his eyes at Loki who was staring at him then at his chest. He frowns. "Well?" He waited impatiently.

"Uh..Your father needed you. Asked me while I was heading back to my chamber. He's at the throne room." Loki said quickly before leaving quickly. Thor watched him leave quickly, frowning of how rushed he was. He grunted, whatever, not his problem that Loki is sensitive. Closing the door and got himself some fresh clothes to wear. Placing a dark navy blue cloak on before heading out and going to the throne room.

"Yes father?" He asked, closing the door behind him, looking to his father.

"Oh yes, Thor. I have been watching Midgard for some quite time, I do believe they'll make a good potential ally to the Asgard." He explained to Thor.

He frowns at Odin and raised a brow. "And? So they make a good ally, why are you telling me this?" He asked, more of confusion.

"I want you to go down to Midgard, to make it official and make some friends down there, you need to socialize with allies more often." Odin explained to him.

"That's all? Alright, I'll pack and leave tonight." He said before he went to leave.

"Wait, before you go, I want you to take Loki with you. Don't butt or if me Thor, you will bring Loki with you." Odin said with a stern firm tone.

Thor opens his jaw and glared his father, always have to ruin things for him. Great, not got a Jotun following with him. He left out the door and slammed the door behind him out of frustration and anger. Marching down the hall to his room and pack his things, grabbing his bag and place it over his back. He headed to Loki's room and knocks on the door. "Loki! Pack up, were going to Midgard, Father told me to take you with me." He said loud enough to be heard through the door.

Loki opens the door and looks at him in confusion. "Why?" He asked him, he never been to Midgard or heard of it. "Because my father said so and you need to figure out to be...less blue and horny." Thor answered him in a calm tone. Loki frowns and glares a little. "Okay." He said before opening a spell book he burrowed from the library. He chanted before his horns faded, his skin turning ÆSIR. His skin was pale, still raven black hair, green colored eyes. Thor pressed his lips to a thin line and grunted. "Well go pack, were heading out now." He told him, watching Loki pack a bunch of things into a bag and closed it.

Thor went to the bifrost and looks at Hemdiel. "Were ready to depart to Midgard." He told him, Loki shifting next to him nervously, ignoring him. Loki was just a passenger, he wasn't going to acknowledge Loki or anything of that sort. At least he was going to see Jane, able to catch up with him, missing her very much.

Hemdiel pushed the sword in, before watching Thor and Loki disappear into it and land down in London, England. He pulled the sword out, deactivating the bifrost.

Thor looks around before walking out of the alley way, looking around. Hearing sound of throwing up, turning around to see Loki throwing up. First time being transported. "Come on, Jotun. It's not that bad." He calmly. receiving a glare before he followed without a word. He rolled his eyes and walked down the street, mermorizing where Jane is. Going up the steps to the building, pressing the elevator button. Stepping inside with Loki, who was curious of what these things are. "It's an Elevator what the mortal calls them, they transport human up and down to a mini realm." What Thor calls floors, mini realms.

Elevator stopped at the specific floor, the penthouse. Walking across the ball before calling out. "Jane?" He called out before hearing shuffling before Jane showed up. He grins at her, before being slapped across the cheek. "Ow, what was that?" He asked her with a confused tone.

"That's for leaving all the sudden and being away to long." She huffed at him before looking to Loki. "Who's he?" She asked Thor with a curious tone.

"This is Loki, Father told me to bring him with me, he's not from Asgard, he's from Jotunheim." He explained to her, before feeling a glare bored into the back of his head.

"I think I can introduce myself Thor. I am Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim, living in Asgard currently." He explained. "So you have a room I can borrow? I need a shower." He asked Jane,

"Yea, down the hall to the left." She said with a confused look before looking at Thor. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?" She said with a nod, watching Loki head to the room.

"Pretty much." Thor answered with a sigh, this is going to be a long weeks having to be away from Asgard but at least able to be with Jane.


	8. Jealousy

Thor sat beside Jane with a grin on his face, grabbing some of the popcorn and stuffing them into his mouth, which some pieces fill onto his chest. He smiles, looking at her. "So what did you want to ask?" He said after he swallowed down. Moving closer to her, feeling happy with her, someone he is actually in love with.

Jane smiles up Thor, brushing some of the popcorn off of Thor's shirt. "Making a mess Thor." She chuckled, before looking up at Thor, her heart fluttering in her chest. "What kept you from coming back? I've missed you so much." She said with a small pout on her face.

"My father made me busy tending to other realms and help make peace in all the realms. He believes that I should focus at my duty being a prince and not spend time with woman on earth, which I only spend time with only one." He explained to her with a grin, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Loki walked down the hall, stopping, glancing towards Jane and Thor, seeing Thor kiss her like they were a couple. His heart sunk, his teeth clenched together, the burning sensation settling in his chest. Jealousy. That was he feeling, he was courting with Thor, at least, trying too. How could Thor do this? He thought to himself, retreating to his guest room and locked the door breathing heavily before breaking into a silent sob feeling alone.

Jane frowns and grunts. "Well that isn't fair of Odin, he should see your interest too, not just about himself." She muttered, always speaking out her thoughts of anything which Thor adored that trait for a very much.

"I know, but I have to respect my father wishes. I am just glad able to be here, with you and everything. Catch up on everything that I missed." He explained in a calm tone.

"Who is that person that you bought with you?" She asked, wondering who the other male is, he did look handsome, with jet black hair, pale skin, and beautiful green emerald colored eyes. Thor's brother? He never mentioned a brother so she has no idea.

"That's Loki, he's a prince from Jotunheim. Frost Giant, those monsters I told you about? Yea that type, his appearance is in ÆSIR form. So midgard doesn't freak out about his appearance." He explained with a calm tone. "Father made me bring him with me." He further explained.

"Why would your father allow an enemy into Asgard, even yet, on Earth?" She asked with a confused tone, not understanding why Thor's father would allow such a thing.

"Father believes that peace can be made between Jotunheim and Asgard, to make a powerful ally. Sometimes my father decision is rash and make decisions for others. Sometimes I hate, some circumstances, more than ever." He said with a grunt, disliking the idea of courting with Loki.

"Oh, well, that's all confusing but hope it all works out well." She explained with a grunt, not seeming to be happy about making a peace that some people may not agree too.

Thor got up and spoke. "I have to go meet someone of Shield. I'll be back soon." He said before leaving the apartment. Leaving Jane to sit and ponder on the couch.

Loki wiped the tears away, hearing Thor leave by how loud he closes doors these days. He got up before walking out of the bedroom and to living room. He glances to Jane with his eyes narrowed a little. Jealousy can do nasty thing. Seeing her haven't noticed him, Loki drew out a dagger. He used his magic to levitate before moving towards Jane. He used magic to blind Heimdall from seeing this. "Jane." He said, watching her turn around. He twist his wrist before the dagger slit her throat, listen to her gurgle on blood with her hand up on her throat. Her eyes staring at Loki with fear before she fell limp on the couch.

Loki frowns, before making a mess in the apart with magic, making it look like a break in. He had to break the door a bit. He blinks before finding a bat. He got the dagger destroyed so couldn't be traced to him. He did out a few cuts on himself which hurt but no choice, making appear defensive wounds. He let the bat swing, hitting him in the temple and fell over blacking out, laying unconsciously on the ground.

Hours later, Thor came up before seeing the door. "Jane..?" He said before hurrying forward, pushing the broken door open, seeing the mess and blood in some places. His eyes widen in fear before seeing Loki unconscious on the ground, checking him. Still breathing. He looked around for Jane before finding her on the couch. His eyes widen at Jane. "Noooo!" He cried out in horror before grabbing her, holding her against his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks, how could this happen? He was gone only for three hours.

Loki began to stir and groans, dizzy and light headed, pressing his hand against the bruise on his temple. He got up, stumbling a little before seeing Thor crying and holding Jane. "T-Thor?" He said, getting his vision to focus in. Grimacing at the wounds that littered his body.

Thor looks up and almost glares at Loki as if it's his fault. "What happened?" He asked with rough voice, mourning and greiving over Jane at the moment.

Loki stood there trying to remember, well pretend, he frowns and glances to the door. "I heard the door bash open, I rushed here...Thor...I tried to stop them but they were to many for me to handle. I just remember Jane screaming before something hit me on the head. I'm so sorry Thor...I truly tried to stop them but I have no experience in combat." He said with guilt and tears in his eyes. He grimaced in pain, getting himself to sit on the chair.

Thor frowns, picturing the scene in his head. "It's ok...You tried...We should get back to Asgard...get a healed to patch you up..." Thor said with a frown. He will bring Jane with him to give her a proper funeral.


	9. Funeral

Loki stares at Thor from across the graveyard, watching him cry and grieve over the loss of Jane. He rubbed his fingers over the gash wound, so glad that Laufey has no clue where he is. Not sure if his father wrath would destroy him, not murderous but more like out in a dungeon for a few days or weeks as punishment and lesson that safest place. Ugh, can't always be pampered like a child. Absolutely hates it. He did feel a little guilty but Thor was his. Not sure why he is so posessive of him but he just is.

Walking away, unable to watch or even yet listen to the sounds of crying of his future husband / Mate. He was careful not to bump or run into people of busy London. The cold air didn't bother him, he just wore black T-Shirt with black pants. It was uncomfortable, itchy too. He never had to wear strange clothes, garment or hand made robe with jewelry. Thor made him take him off because Midgard known to have thugs or thieves what he calls them. So he kept it back at the apartment they were staying in for now.

He did manage to steal odd green papers called money, which he didn't understand but seems to buy things like gold does in Asgard. Currency so different from his realm or Asgard. Entering inside starbucks, inhaling the warm auroma of Coffee. He licked his lips, stepping forward go the counter, looking at the menu which none he understands but picked out of random. "French Vanilla Latte." He said, placing down 20 dollars down which the employee took and hands him the change. Taking it and shoves it into his pocket. Being given his latte, moving back outside drinking his hot latte.

Guess he'll go back to the apartment and wait for Thor to stop grieving at the grave, likely going to stand there till dusk or moon rise. He made his way to the apartment, opening the door and closed the door behind him. He yelps when he was pinned against the wall, a growl next to his ear. He sucked in a deep breath, before turning his gaze. "Thor! What are you doing?" He said with confused tone.

"You had somethng to do with this. You left alone at the grave, you did something didn't you?" Thor said, keeping a firm grip on him to keep him from struggling from his grasp. He smelled of alcohol but he was semi drunk.

"No, Thor. I just wanted to give you some time alone, I just went to this place called starbucks. I'm sorry I left you there." He said reaching up hesitantly and touched his cheek lightly. "I'm here now, I won't leave, promise." He said with a small reassuring smile. He felt Thor release him, watching him trudge over to the kitchen drinking more of his whiskey and grieving still. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Going over to him and sat beside him. "Your suffering, I am sorry, but your not alone, you got me, you can trust me because I trust you. Yes may not be fond of me but I trust you and you fascinate me. Tales of your adventures and everything, I envied you, wishing to be a warrior and going on adventure but I know I can't. I am gifted with magic so I was trained in it. " He explained calmly, giving a pat on the arm gently. He got up and went to his room to get some sleep.


End file.
